The present invention relates to the field of electronic mail, more particularly to the prioritization of recipient email messages based upon user behavior, a user's management chain, and other criteria.
Answering email has become an important part of most businesses. Many employees are required to respond to many emails during the day. For some employees, most of their day can be spent responding to and dealing with emails. It is important for employees to maximize the efficiency of their time when dealing with emails. One way for employees to optimize their efficiency is the prioritization of their emails. Currently, email senders can manipulate a priority field to mark the email as high or low importance. Although the senders can mark an email as a certain priority, the recipient may have a different idea of the priority of the email. The priority field cannot indicate a priority relative to the other emails present in a user's inbox because the sender has no knowledge of the emails in the recipient's inbox.